


Deliver Us From Evil

by momotastic



Series: Road to Nowhere [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Mad Max Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Merlin, Arthur, and the wives arrive at the Druid Camp. Mordred's POV.





	Deliver Us From Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this scene was writte from Mordred's point of view. I believe it was [Tarie_Sue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue) who pointed out that it might be more interesting to tap into Merlin's confusion about Mordred's behaviour, as well as the chance to see the Druid camp from his POV for the first time. I still rather like Mordred's POV, though, and it's the only time he got one, apart from the Epilogue, so allow me to shamelessly post it as bonus material.

With the first rays of the sun, Emrys and the others appear in the camp.

Not many of the Druids are awake, mostly just Mordred, Gilli, Edwin and Alvarr as they’re the ones standing guard on all four sides of the camp tonight.

Mordred stays entirely quiet and listens for the approaching footsteps. He knows Emrys is coming because he can sense his magic. Feeling it come near is like slowly waking up. Bit by bit you regain consciousness, gradually leaving behind the dream you were just having, and becoming aware of the noises of the morning, and the light until, all at once, you’re awake. You might keep your eyes closed because you’re trying to cling to sleep for just a moment longer, but you know you’re awake and won’t be able to go back to the dream you were having.

Emrys’ magic is like that. Mordred’s aware of his surroundings like never before. His skin begins to tingle and it’s as if the world takes on a new glow.

It’s like nothing he’s ever experienced before, and it takes every bit of willpower not to rush forward and seek out the source of this feeling. Instead, Mordred stays where he is, senses heightened and everything inside him itching to  touch the ground to find out if it feels as alive as he does.

When Emrys finally appears, Mordred’s disappointed that he can’t see his magical aura. Morgana described it as warm and golden, shining beautiful and bright, but the only thing shining is the emerging sun – but at least that seems brighter this morning, too.

Mordred falls to one knee and bows his head.

“I welcome you,” he says reverently. “Your people await you, Lord Emrys.”

Someone gasps in shock, and when Mordred looks up he finds Emrys’ warrior staring at Emrys’ side with wide eyes and an open mouth.

It’s only now that Mordred notices that the two men and two of the women are carrying a pallet on which lies the body of a young woman. She’s pale and her clothes stained red, and Mordred feels grief well up inside him even though he never knew her.

“Arthur,” Emrys says, his tone wary, almost frightened, and it drags Mordred’s attention back to him. They’ve lowered the pallet, and Emrys has raised a hand in defence.

Why would Emrys be scared of his warrior? They share a destiny. It’s the man Emrys picked, the man whose fate it is to help Emrys return magic to all of Albion. It makes no sense for Emrys to fear him.

" _You’re_ Emrys,” Arthur says. His voice is as accusing as his glare.

“Er,” Emrys says, rubbing his left upper arm with his right hand. “I suppose? I’ve been called that before, anyway.”

“And you didn’t think to bloody mention it?” Arthur snaps angrily.

“I didn’t think it was relevant?” Emrys says, although he sounds unsure of his own answer.

Mordred wishes he knew what’s going on. Why hadn’t Emrys told Arthur about himself yet? He’s already chosen him, why make him wait? Why make all of them wait?

Mordred swallows thickly. Lord Emrys hadn’t told Arthur yet, probably for some important reason, and now Mordred’s spilled the secret.

“My Lord,” he says quickly, bowing his head deep again. “I apologise for betraying  your secret. Please deal me whatever punishment you seem fit.”

For a long moment, nothing happens.

Mordred’s heart is beating wildly, and tears are gathering in his eyes – both for disappointing Emrys and himself, and out of fear for what will happen to him now.

Then a hand lands on his head. It’s gentle, stroking his hair, and the tears fall onto the ground where Mordred’s bowed over it.

Emrys crouches in front of him, one hand still on Mordred’s head, the other on his cheek.

“There’ll be no more punishments,” he says softly. “I don’t know what you’re used to, but I won’t hurt you in any way.”

Mordred dares to raise his head to look at Emrys. He’s smiling warmly at Mordred, and that, more than anything else, gets to Mordred and the tears run freely now. Mordred throws himself at Emrys, wrapping his arms around him, and pressing his face into Emrys’ chest.

“I’m so glad you’re finally here. We’ve waited so long. Now the prophecy can be fulfilled, and magic will return,” he heaves out between sobs. Emrys is stroking his hair, and Mordred cries and cries because he’s so happy.

Eventually, when his tears have stopped, and he’s become aware of what he’s doing, he pulls away and looks away shyly.

“I apologise” he says meekly, and bows his head again. “My name is Mordred. I’ll guide you the rest of the way.”

Mordred startles when Emrys ruffles his hair, and squeaks a little in surprise. Emrys only chuckles quietly. “That’d be great,” he says. He looks back around to his friends. “We’ve got a pregnant woman with us, and, as you can see, a friend who deserves a proper burial. And maybe, once that’s all settled, someone can explain to me why you keep calling me Emrys when my name’s Merlin.”

“Yes,” Mordred says, jumping to his feet eagerly, and almost knocking Emrys over. As it is, Emrys falls backwards onto his arse, and then starts laughing. He looks to Arthur, probably to share the joke (not that Mordred understands what’s so funny; as far as he’s concerned he just made even more of a fool of himself as before), but Arthur doesn’t smile. He does, however, hold out a hand to Emrys to help him up.

Emrys grins as he takes it and lets Arthur pull him to his feet. Only now does Mordred notice that Arthur used his metal hand, and that Emrys didn’t at all shy away from it. Mordred’s not sure he wouldn’t hesitate to take that hand into his. According to the prophecy, this is Arthur’s weapon, but Emrys clearly doesn’t fear it – or Arthur.

“Right this way, my Lord,” Mordred says to get their attention. Emrys and Arthur have been staring at each other since Emrys got back onto his feet. He’s no longer smiling, and it looks like they’re communicating with just their eyes. Mordred wishes he knew what they’re saying – and immediately chastises himself for the thought. It’s none of his business what Emrys and Arthur have to communicate to each other.

“Please don’t call me that,” Emrys says, finally turning to look at Mordred. “My name’s Merlin. If you must call me Emrys, call me just that, no titles. I’m a normal person.”

Mordred hears Arthur snort at that last statement, and silently agrees. Emrys is anything but normal, but if it’s his wish to be treated like anybody else, then Mordred will do it.

He nods at Emrys, then gestures towards the camp again before starting to walk in the right direction. Behind him, Emrys, Arthur and the two women take up the pallet again and follow them slowly.

Even as they enter the camp and are welcomed by Morgana and Aglain, Mordred still can’t quite believe that the prophecy is finally coming true.


End file.
